


CALM

by QuoiGhost



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aromantic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Asexual Character, Band Fic, I Tried, M/M, band au, famous au, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuoiGhost/pseuds/QuoiGhost
Summary: A new band has hit headlines with their music. The band, CALM, quickly became a fan favorite. Though what really made this band stand out, none knew the real names and faces of any of the members.The six friends had known each other since high school and had since made names for themselves. Years later they have a truly terrible idea.On temporary hiatus, but will come back as soon as possible!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really exited to start writing this, but first a little information. In case it was unclear, this is a sander sides band AU. All of the sides are famous on their own, but no one knows they know each other. Now they are all together in a band, but on one whos who they are. Onto the characters! (Remy and Emile are going to be more in the background.)
> 
> This First chapter is an insight into the character that might help a little.

Name: Virgil Storm

Age:28

Height: 5"8

Occupation: Artist, does everything from paintings to sculptures

Position in band: Drums, Sing

Relationships: Boyfriend to Logan and Remus

Siblings: Younger sibling to Remy

Name: Logan Crofters

Age: 28

Height: 6"2

Occupation: Well know astronomer and nonfiction author

Position in band: Bass. Sing

Relationships: Boyfriend to Virgil and Remus

Siblings: Only Child

Extra: Parent are very rich and own 

Name: Roman Kingsley

Age:28

Height: 6"

Occupation: Movie Actor

Position in band: Lead Guitar, Sing

Relationships: Boyfriend to Patton

Siblings: Twin Remus

Name: Remus Kinsley

Age: 28

Height:6"

Occupation: Comedian, was recently given his own talk show

Position in band: Writer, will sometimes stand in as a teckie

Relationships: Boyfriend to Virgil and Logan

Siblings: Twin Roman

Name: Patton Sanders

Age: 28

Height: 5"10

Occupation: Baker, owner of a famous shop in New York

Position in band: Keyboard, Sing

Relationships: Boyfriend to Roman

Siblings: Older sibling to Janus

Name: Janus Sanders

Age:27

Height: 5"7

Occupation: Rich business man (I don't really know much on the topic)

Position in band: Manager

Relationships: Aromantic (Unpopular opinion I know, but it'll be in the background for this story)

Siblings: younger sibling to Patton (A little under 2 years younger)

Name: Remington (Remy) Picani

Age: 31

Height: 6"3

Occupation: Owns a Coffee shop

Relationships: Husband to Emile

Siblings: Older sibling to Virgil (Older by 3 years)

Name: Emile Picani

5"11

Age: 32

Occupation: Therapist

Relationships: Husband to Remy

Siblings: Only child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned out their ages ahead of time, so I'm probably got going to keep on top of them all the time. Also their heights are about right, but don't follow them religiously, it mainly serves to show who is taller than who. (Idk what is average height) With all of that out of the way, enjoy the story!


	2. 1: A Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that we know the characters some, lets look into a normal day for them.

The last note rang through the stadium as the crowd cheered and the lights went to black. When they came back on the stage was empty except for 4 thin sheets of fabric in different colors that the band stands behind while they play

"And that was another wonderful concert from the band CALM," a reporter spoke into a camera to the far right of the stadium, "Though I'm sure we would all love to see more that just silhouettes of these four talented people. In the 8 months since they debuted they have quickly become the number one band of the year. Just how did they do it?"

Virgil turned off the TV, "Yeah just how did you guys convince me this was a good idea."

Roman playfully shoved his shoulder from where he sat next to the emo, "Oh come on you dark and stormy night, it was a brilliant idea that turned out great admit it."

Virgil rolled his eyes and got up walking over to the kitchen to where Patton was making dinner, "What's for dinner popstar?"

Patton beamed at the nickname before responding, "Curry."

Virgil nodded before heading back to the office. The four main faces of the band share a large apartment in New York. They have been roommates since they graduated high school and none of them think they could live alone, so they still live together. 

The front door opens up to a large living room with a TV, coffee table, couch, and two arm chairs. Further to the left is a large open kitchen and a dining room next to it. In-between the living room is a short hallways with 2 doors. One leads to a large bedroom with an attached bathroom and large walk in closet, this belongs to Patton and Roman. The other open into one of the smaller rooms where the four keep all their music equipment and where they practice. In-between the kitchen and dinning room is a short hallway. This hallway contains Virgil and Logan's room, another bathroom, a guest room, and a large open room. The open room is used by both Logan and Virgil as and office of sorts. On wall contains a large organized desk with many papers and an extremely large white board covered in equations. The wall across from it had shelves upon shelves of art supplies and unfished projects. The wall farthest from the door is a large window looking out into the sky.

Virgil enters this office to see Logan hunched over his desk where he had been working. In was clear it had been a while since the man slept. Virgil stepped over quieting before lightly tapping his boyfriend's should to get his attention. 

Logan tenses up before realizing it was Virgil, "Is there something you need Virgil."

"Dinner will be ready in an hour."

Logan nods and turns back around to continue working.

"Nope," Virgil turns the chair back around, "You are going to get some sleep before dinner."

Both Virgil and Logan were terrible at getting an appropriate nights rest so they take turns making sure the other sleeps.

"Lets me just finish this equation," Logan tries to turn his chair back around but Virgil holds is steady.

"You can finish it later, your smart."

"But-"

"I will call Remus."

The two stared at each other until Logan eventually gave up and went to bed. Virgil walked back to the kitchen to see Roman trying to kiss Patton while Patton was trying to cook. Neither seemed to be winning. Virgil was about to go interfere, because if he doesn't something is likely to burn, when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Heya Virgey!"

Virgil immediately recognized the voice and smiled, "Hey Remus, what's up?"

Remus and Janus were currently living in the California so Virgil doesn't get to see his boyfriend very often.

"Well I, Hey! Give it back snake face!"

Virgil laughed lightly as Remus and Janus fought over the phone. Eventually Janus won, "Hello Virgil."

"Hey Janus," Virgil responded still slightly laughing

"We need to talk about the band, are you all free?"

"Logan is currently asleep and Roman and Patton are making dinner, we can call you guys after though."

"Alright, That-"

Janus's voice was cut off with a large thud and some faint rustling.

Remus's voice rings through the phone once again, "Emo!"

"Remus, is Janus ok?" Virgil asks not really serious.

" He's fine!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, still kind of introducing the characters. Future chapters will look more into their band and how it came to be.


	3. 2: Dukey Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone thought it would be a good idea to give Remus a talk show. Though this does give Janus an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now presenting!  
> CALM!!  
> (finally getting to see them act as their band personas)

"Welcome back to Dukey Time! The time of day when someone thought it would be a good idea to let me talk to people live infront of a camera!"

Backstage Virgil was rolling his eyes at his boyfriend. The four who lived in New York made the trip all they way down to California to appear on Remus's talk show. Janus thought it would be a good idea, with the rising popularity of their band, for them to have an interview. It would also help Remus's show rise in views, and they can trust Remus (obviously) so it just lined up. Virgil also got to see his boyfriend to that made him happy, what didn't make him happy was the he would have to be on live TV. Roman loves the camera, Logan could care less, and Patton is excited about just about anything. That just leaves Virgil panicking in a corner by himself. This is why he chose to be an artist, he wouldn't have to actually interact with people.

"Virgil," Virgil hears Logan calling for him but he can't get up.

It doesn't take long for Logan to dark the darkly dressed man. He sits down in front of the hyperventilating mess and grabs him hand rubbing it lightly, "Breath in for 4, hold for 7, exhale for 8, that's it."

Logan continued to repeat himself until Virgil was breathing normally again, "Feeling better?"

Virgil nodded.

"Ready to head out."

Virgil shook his head

"Hey," Logan said softly wrapping and arm around the still shaking artist, "You will be fine. We will all be behind a sheet of fabric, so no one will actually see us, and you are going out there with the four of us. So, you are not even technically required to say anything. Plus Remus is the one interviewing us."

Virgil leaned into the taller man's shoulder.

"Are you feeling well enough to head out?"

Virgil nodded and the two joined their bandmates behind the sheet of fabric.

* * *

"Now we have a special guest for everyone today, please welcome my new favorite band, CALM!"

At Remus's words the small crowd in the filming studio cheered in shock and excitement, after all, no one had been able to get anything out of these four until this vary moment. Next to Remus was a large white sheet and sitting behind it was the band. Light were shinned on their backs so their silhouettes were projected unto the sheet. It was all people ever saw of these four, the only different is here they are all behind a white sheet instead of their normal colors. When the light behind them turned on the crowd cheered even loud at the four sitting next to each other on stools.

"So why don't you introduce yourselves," Remus suggested leaning in towards the other men.

Behind the curtain Logan rolled his eyes, "We are not going to give you our real names, there is a reason we are currently sitting behind a curtain, however we do had codenames you may refer to us by."

The audience leaned closer in anticipation.

Logan continued, "I know many of you have wondered about the name we chose for our band, CALM, well it is an abbreviation. I am Logic, your dark blue"

Patton piped up excitedly waving from behind the curtain, "I'm Morality, light blue!"

They have a screen off to the side so that they can see what is happening with Remus and the audience.

Virgil went next speaking much quieter than Patton had, "Anxiety, purple."

"And I am your red, Creativity!" Romans voice boomed dramatic as always, "And lets not forget our people behind the scenes!"

"You have little workers?" Remus asked.

Remus had calmed down a bit over time and for his show he was told he had to keep is pg. So during his talk show, Dukey Time, he plays a completely different character. Anyone who has listened to his comedy would know that, that is where he fully shows off all of his weirdness.

Roman continued almost completely ignoring his brother, "We had two more colors for you. Yellow represent Deceit, our manager, and green represents Intrusive thoughts, our song writer and loyal techie."

"That is an interesting set of names you got there, care to share with the class?"

"It's an on running joke between the six of us," Patton provided.

"And just how long has this joke been running?"

"Since high school!"

"You have been friends with each other since high school!?"

"We have known each other since high school, I do not believe we would have been classified as friends." Logan corrected.

"Is there some juicy drama going on behind the scenes?"

Virgil cringed and the way Remus said juicy.

"No, we are all fine, dandy and quite grandy at the moment." Roman interjected.

"Good, I don't think the world is ready to loose your image quite yet!"

The audience laughed lightly and Remus's words.

"Speaking of your image, why the secret identities? Anyone else would be excited to accept credit for music as great as yours, so why don't you."

"Well you see," Roman began, "We wanted people to listen to us for our music, not our names."

"Your names?"

"You see kiddo, we wanted to be told honestly if our music was good. And if it just ever get popular, we wanted it to be popular because the music was good, not because some famous person was playing it."

This had the audience shocked while Remus pretended to be surprised, "Are you telling me that you are all famous?"

"Yes! We-" Roman was cut off by a loud buzzer sound.

" Looks like it is time for a question from the Audience," Remus turned towards the crowed and a tech person gave a lady a microphone.

"If you are all well known, what is stopping us from talking your voices from this interview and matching it to other's voices."

"We are wearing voice changers," Logan stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

But he was just a little insulted that their fans thought they would make it that easy. Virgil turned to him amused and patted his shoulder before turning back to Remus.

"So what do your normal voices sound like?" Remus asked drawing the attention back to himself.

"We can't tell you," Patton answered giggling to himself.

"That would defeat the whole point!" Roman continued the statement of his boyfriend.

"Well is seems we are not getting any more information there."

The crowd awed in disappointment.

"Now there is something I am wondering," Remus continued, "If you are all already famous, why start a band?"

Roman quickly answered before any of the other four could, "Well you see we all played and then I had this wonderful idea-"

Before Roman could continue his story he was interrupted by Virgil, "CALM wasn't your idea."

Everyone's full attention was now on the slightly slouched drummer who had not spoken the the time apart from saying his name.

"Excuse me?" Roman asked clearly offended.

This made the audience nervous that they might start fighting, after all, they now knew that they that there was a time that the four of them didn't get along. As for the people on stage, they all knew that was just how Virgil and Roman interacted.

"What do you mean kiddo?" Patton asked breaking Virgil and Roman's short staring contest.

"Ro- Creativity wasn't the one who came up with the idea for CALM."

"Logic?" the lead guitarist turned to the man who normally kept track of just about everything.

"Anxiety is correct, it was Intrusive Thoughts who first suggested it."

Roman and Patton just looked at Logan confused.

"I don't remember that," Patton said confused.

"Yeah, when did that happen?" Roman questioned.

Did Logan know exactly what happened? Yeah. Was he going to pass up this opportunity to let Virgil shine? Nope.

"For that you would have to ask Anxiety."

Roman's gaze shifted from Logan to Virgil and he waited for the emo to tell the story."

"Well," Virgil began, "It was about a year ago-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am cutting it off there. A bit of a cliff hanger I know, but I have ideas for the next chapter. This one was hard to write, so sorry it was not that good, but it was mainly meant to frame the back story. I will be giving little puzzle pieces of their backstory until a full picture can be made, so be exited. The next chapter will probably be better. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Sorry

I am so sorry but this story will be on temporary hiatus. I kind of just started this story without a clear vision of what was happening, but a bunch of little ideas. THIS DOES NOT MEAN I AM GIVING UP ON THIS STORY. This is just my way of saying it will be while until the next update, but it will come. I have just been very busy and have not yet had to time to draft out this story, but I will. I will still be updating my other story and I have a new one planned out, so this one is going on a little break. I WILL FINISH IT. It just sometimes takes some time to come up with a good story. I love what I have so far on this and am not nearly ready to be done with it. Hang in there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be deleted once I post the next chapter. Once again, so sorry.


End file.
